


Violation

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Sarah finds it difficult to process the experience of Androvax taking her over and using her body. Perhaps being with two old close friends could help her begin the path of recovery.





	Violation

 “Sarah Jane?” Rani asked as Sarah left the Chandra house to go across the road for the evening.

 Sarah tucked the small notepad and pen she had written Gita and Haresh’s alien encounter story on into her back pocket as she turned. “Yes, Rani?”

 “Are you- I mean, I don’t know, you just seemed… distracted in there,” Rani said.

 “Oh, I’m fine. Besides, it’s not like we didn’t have a harrowing adventure today,” Sarah dismissively answered.

 Rani smiled, “Yeah, saved the day again, us.” Her face fell a bit. “And I’ve got some damage control to do.”

 “You’ll do fine, since they’ve already gotten their story out to us. Night, Rani.” Sarah waved to Clyde as he left the Chandra house and headed down the street to his home. “Come along, Luke. I’m sure you have homework to do before bed?”

 Luke sighed and bid goodnight to Rani as well. “Won’t take me long, Mum.”

 Sarah affectionately tussled Luke’s hair as they went inside. Then, when Luke was occupied in his bedroom, Sarah wearily went up to the attic. She just felt so… exhausted, and she certainly couldn’t blame her body or mind for it.

 Androvax. A shudder jolted down Sarah’s back just thinking about the name. What he’d done to her, how he’d used her…

 Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head. She closed the attic door behind her and asked for Mr Smith.

 “What can I do for you, Sarah Jane? I see that you are… yourself,” the Xylok greeted after his usual fanfare.

 “I’m sorry, for earlier. I didn’t want to, but-“

 “I understand, Sarah Jane. There is no need to apologize.”

 “Still, I…” Sarah shook her head in frustration. “So, you don’t see any lingering effects of being… possessed?”

 “Not immediately or at this moment. If you would permit me to do a full scan, I can answer that more effectively.”

 Sarah stepped closer to Mr Smith and stood still with her arms against her sides. “Go ahead. I don’t want any nasty surprises.”

 As the blue light beam washed over Sarah, Mr Smith asked, “How are you feeling?”

 “I don’t really know yet,” Sarah admitted. “Exhausted, angry, upset.” Her breath hitched in her throat. “Violated.” Mr Smith finished scanning her, and she started pacing in front of him. “I’ve been taken over before. Hypnotized before. But… nothing… nothing at all like this.”

 “Will it help you to talk about this?” Mr Smith asked.

 “Maybe, but I don’t think I want to. What are the results?”

 “I see no lingering effects.”

 “Thank you,” Sarah responded with a wavering little smile of appreciation. She shook her head. “It’s just… what Andr- what he did… It’s hard for me to… I don’t know.” She let out a long breath. “Maybe I should just sleep on it. It’s too fresh to make sense of right now.” She made a vague waving motion with her hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 “Sleep well, Sarah Jane,” the Xylok replied before he went back into the wall.

 Sarah went through her evening and nighttime routine, feeling strangely disconnected from her physical actions as she did so. She’d spent several hours today disconnected from her own body while another person used it however he wanted. She supposed it would take a few hours more to feel normal again. Sleeping would certainly help everything feel back in alignment by morning.

 Unfortunately, Sarah didn’t fall into sleep as soon as she pulled the blankets over herself like she had wanted. She didn’t even manage to fall asleep after a few minutes of lying there. She forced her eyes to close, and tried to think of anything that would settle her mind enough to sleep.

 But it wasn’t only her mind that was staying active. She tossed and turned, and eventually covered her head with the pillow in an attempt to make her body stop moving. It didn’t work, and she grunted in frustration.

 Sarah sat up and put her head in her hands. “Come on, Sarah, there’s no need for all this. Just… relax.” She raised her head and stared out into the dark room. “Everything’s fine. Andro- He’s in Judoon custody again, the nanobots didn’t destroy the world, and you’re not being controlled by him. Everything’s fine.”

 The talk to herself did nothing to calm anything, and Sarah kicked the blankets off her lower body and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. “He’s gone,” she said in the most confident tone she could muster, which still sounded weak to her ears. “He’s gone,” she repeated, growling the words this time. She shuddered at the way her voice lowered, recalling that husky growly sort of tone that her voice had taken on while possessed. “He’s gone,” she repeated, higher-pitched this time.

 With nothing else to do, Sarah got up, pulled on her robe, grabbed her keys, slipped on a pair of trainers, and went downstairs. Maybe a nice walk would do her some good, even if she still felt some of that strange disconnect between her mind and body.

 She reminded herself that Mr Smith had said she was fine, and he was the best person to ask for medical diagnosis. Which meant that this was all in her head, and she just had to simply get over it. She’d been able to do so the other times she had been hypnotized by a villain, and she would do the same with this one. Except… she knew this wasn’t the same as those other times. She was mentally present the entire time, could only watch from inside as he walked and talked and did everything with her body. It was… an altogether different sort of violation. One that felt deeper and more intrusive.

 Sarah quietly closed and locked the front door. A walk around the neighborhood, nothing strenuous.

 Halfway through, Sarah sat on a bench, and tilted her head back, focusing on breathing in the cool night air. She stared up, picking out stars and constellations to keep her mind occupied. A voice in her head told her the myths and stories behind them. A welcome voice, rich and deep and loving.

 “I wish you were here,” Sarah whispered to the stars. “You’d tell me everything will be okay, and wrap your arms around me, and kiss me softly until I believed you. Or maybe you’d threaten to bite my nose.” She sighed. “Either way, I’d welcome it. It would come from a place of affection and protection, not…”

 She closed her eyes, and imagined the Doctor’s arm around her shoulders, holding her close. “I could always tell you anything.” The illusion was ruined by a strong breeze across her back, and her eyes opened. “But, you’re not here. I don’t know… I can’t talk to the kids about this. How do I explain it, and make them understand enough? They don’t need to hear this from me, not when I’m supposed to be the… the strong one for them. And I don’t like being a burden on anyone else.”

 Sarah shook her head, and looked back up into the sky. She was supposed to be trying to relax, not rile herself up more. She resumed recalling the Doctor’s explanations of stars and constellations. His low tone was so calming, and she eventually, after a long while, found that sense within herself.

 Sarah knew to take advantage of this, and got up to walk home. She crawled into bed, curled up under the blankets, and finally fell into sleep.

 

 Sarah shot upright, her chest rapidly rising and falling with heavy breaths. Her hands fisted tightly in the sheets.

 Androvax. He couldn’t even leave her alone in her sleep. His scaly yellow-orange face filled her view, and Sarah had known it was the instant before he had… stepped into her.

 “He’s not here,” Sarah assured herself. “He’s gone. Long gone.” She laid back down, though it took some will to loosen her hands and relax her body again.

 

 Sarah woke again in the night, this time from a vivid vision of standing at the front of the spaceship, watching as her world was eaten alive by nanobots, consumed until all that was left was a teeming writhing ball of blackness. Beside her was Luke, the only one Androvax had thought to spare from the massacre.

  _“Your world dies. That is the only truth of the universe.” The harsh words came from Sarah’s mouth, her voice low and rough. All Sarah could do was internally scream as she watched, as Luke fell to his knees beside her, crying and screaming. Sarah couldn’t even reach a hand out to comfort him, couldn’t even make any expression on her face other than the one of cold indifference Androvax made her wear._

_“Mum…”_

 “That didn’t happen. Stop…” Sarah begged.

 She laid awake for a long while after.

 

 “Mum?”

 Sarah was startled awake by the knock on her door. She blinked rapidly and glanced over to the alarm clock on the bedside table. Was it really eight already? “Yes, Luke?” she called out.

 “Are you alright? You don’t usually sleep in on weekdays.”

 “Yeah, I’m… I’m fine. Long night, is all.”

 “May I come in?” Luke opened the door a tiny bit.

 “If you want.” Sarah sat up and grabbed her robe from the other side of the bed. She pulled it on just as Luke came in, dressed for school. “I’m fine, really.”

 “You’re not…” Luke sat on the edge of the bed and nervously looked down between them. “You’re not feeling ill or anything from yesterday?”

 Sarah put on a smile and shook her head. “It just must’ve tired me out.”

 “Okay,” Luke replied hesitantly, like he didn’t fully believe her. “See you after school. I love you.” He kissed Sarah’s cheek and waited for her to say she loved him back before he left.

 It took Sarah at least an hour before she had the will to get up and eat breakfast. She didn’t feel hungry at all, but forced herself to eat half a muffin and drink some coffee anyway. She couldn’t let this affect her like that. She didn’t want to give that vile being any sort of victory if she could help it.

 Now that she had slept, even if it hadn’t been for long, she knew she had to talk about it with someone. Mr Smith wouldn’t understand on the emotional level, the kids were out of the question, but there were two people who she could talk to, who she could be… vulnerable with.

 Sarah found her phone and scrolled down her contacts. She pressed a name, and waited for the person to pick up, feeling nervous as the ringing sounded in her ear. “John?” she asked when the call was answered.

 “Sarah! What can I do for you?”

 “Are you home? You and Mike?”

 “Mike’s gone out for groceries, but I’m here now.”

 “Can I…” Sarah took a deep breath to stop her voice from wavering. “Can I come over?”

 “Of course! We’d love to have you.”

 “That’s great. See you in a bit.” Sarah hung up, and told herself to commit to this. She needed to talk about what had happened to someone, as much as she wished she could get over it on her own.

 A little while later, she parked in the driveway of Mike and Benton’s house. When she raised her hand to the doorbell, she noticed the tremor that shot through it. She definitely needed to get a handle on this now, before it could get any worse.

 Sarah stepped back at the dog barking from inside. Then she smiled at the, “I know, Sergeant! Get back.” The barking stopped as the door opened, and Benton stepped out to greet her.

 “Always a pleasure to see you,” Benton grinned.

 Sarah tensed at the brief hug, but managed to return it. Her eyes went to the black-furred Irish wolfhound peeking around Benton’s legs, who hadn’t been here the previous time she had visited. Benton assured, “Don’t worry. She’s a gentle sweetheart.”

 “You named your dog Sergeant?”

 Benton chuckled, “We thought about Brigadier, but decided that would be too funny.”

 Sarah laughed, grateful at the chance to. “’Sit, Brigadier! Good boy.’ Yeah, that’s too much.” She extended her hand to Sergeant, who sniffed, then quickly licked it in greeting.

 Benton gestured inside with his head, and held the door open for Sarah and the dog. Once all were inside, he asked, “So, what brings you over?”

 Sarah’s anxiety returned. “More than just a normal social call, I’m afraid.”

 “Yes, I thought you sounded a bit… worried over the phone.” Benton gestured for Sarah to have a seat on the couch. “Want anything to drink?”

 “I think water is fine, thanks.” As soon as Sarah sat down, Sergeant sat in front of her, cocking her head expectantly. Sarah couldn’t help the little smile, and she reached out to pet the dog’s head. “You really are a sweetheart, aren’t you?” Sarah cooed. “Reminds me of another Sergeant I know. Big and strong and sweet.”

 “I’ll certainly take that compliment,” Benton replied, coming back with a glass of water for Sarah and soda for himself.

 “As well you should.” Sarah’s hand went to scratch behind the dog’s ears as Sergeant laid her head on Sarah’s lap.

 Benton gave Sergeant something else to focus on by kicking a nearby toy away from the couch. Once Sarah had taken a long drink of water, he asked quietly, “Are you alright?”

 Sarah let out a long breath. “I don’t know… no?” she admitted. “It’s just… I don’t know how to… process…”

 “Something really bad, then?”

 Sarah nodded. She cleared her throat and absentmindedly swirled the water in the glass. “Can we… can we wait until Mike gets home to talk about it? I think… I think talking about it once will be hard enough.”

 “That’s fine. He shouldn’t be long.”

 To distract herself, Sarah watched the dog chewing on a bone.

 “How are Luke and your other kids?”

 “Three of them are not my kids,” Sarah good-naturedly chastised. “They’re doing fine. Luke’s still impressing all his teachers at every turn.”

 “I have no doubt that boy will get his pick of any university,” Benton commented. “They might even all fight to have him.”

 “Yes, I’m very proud of him. He’s…” Sarah remembered his concern over her earlier. “So good.” Sarah shook her head slightly, and leaned it to the side against Benton’s arm. “Sorry, didn’t get much sleep.”

 “That’s alright, use me as a pillow all you want.”

 They sat in companionable quiet for a few minutes, until they heard the front door unlock and open. Sergeant rushed to the door.

 “I’m home, John,” called out Mike Yates.

 “Mind if you lose your pillow?” Benton asked the woman resting against him.

 Sarah sat up. “Go ahead.”

 Benton stood and went to greet his partner. “I’ll bring the rest in.” He whispered something that Sarah couldn’t make out, then said, “Come on, Sergeant, help me bring the groceries in. Maybe Mike got something special for you.”

 “Don’t let her find those yet,” Mike chuckled before going to the living room.

 Sarah stood and smiled at Mike. He pulled her into a one-armed hug, the other hand holding two bags. “So nice to see you,” she said first.

 “Likewise.” Mike let go to put the bags on the kitchen counter. “Can I tempt you with anything?”

 “Cocoa?” Sarah requested.

 “Coming right up.” Mike turned to start making it.

 Benton walked inside with several bags, Sergeant following with two hanging from between her jaws. “Oh, I see. You want his cocoa but didn’t ask for my coffee,” he teased.

 “I was satisfied using you as a pillow.”

 “I guess that makes up for it.” Benton put the bags down and went out again with Sergeant.

 By the time the groceries were put away, Mike had mugs of hot cocoa for the three of them. The two men sat on either side of Sarah.

 Mike glanced over to his partner before focusing on Sarah. He let her have a few sips of her drink, then prompted, “John said you wanted to talk to us?”

 Sarah slowly put her mug down on the coffee table, then stared at it. Without looking away from it, she said, “It happened yesterday, and it’s affecting me, more than anything normally does.” She pressed her hands together between her thighs. Her friends didn’t push her, and she was grateful. This was already hard enough. “We saved the world again, yesterday. But… my body was nearly used to destroy it.” She shook her head in frustration, “I mean… I was taken control of, but not…” She clenched her fists.

 “Maybe start from the beginning?” Benton suggested.

 Sarah swallowed, and took the advice. “We went to investigate a crashed lifepod from a ship…” Sarah told the story, glossing over her possession, unable to talk about it yet in any detail, even within the context of the events.

 All three of them were quiet, drinking more cocoa, until Sarah finally said, “It was… horrible. Like nothing I’d ever experienced before.” She shook her head. “Andro-“ She huffed at not being able to say his name now. “He stepped inside me. It’s something his people can do. And it was so… easy for him.” She sensed the shiver from both men.

 “I can’t imagine…” Benton breathed.

 “I could feel him inside me, controlling my body, my… everything.” A violent shiver shot through Sarah’s spine. “I could feel his tongue in my mouth… I could feel everything…” She wiped at the tears beginning to sting in her eyes. “So wrong… and I couldn’t… I couldn’t do anything…” Sarah’s hands came up to bury her face in. “I mean, I did break through a couple times, to speak, but I was… I was so helpless. He had me completely.”

 Mike laid his hand on Sarah’s back and leaned forward, and he felt her body shudder as she started to cry. “We’re here for you, Sarah Jane. He’s gone, and you’re here with us.”

 “Sorry,” Sarah said through a sob.

 Benton’s hand landed on Sarah’s shoulder as he leaned forward. “Don’t be. We’re glad you came to us.”

 “Sometimes we all need a little help,” Mike stated.

 Sarah took a moment to gather herself enough to talk more. “I didn’t sleep much last night. I just kept remembering how he… how he violated me so completely. I’ve been taken over before, but nothing like that.” Sarah took a long drink of cocoa to calm herself a little further, but her voice still broke as she said, “And I was there for it all.” She finally glanced to the two men before staring down at her hands. “I was present for everything he did and said. Everything he was thinking. I was… trapped in my own mind, helpless, unable to fight back, unable to do anything to stop him. So weak and-“

 “Hey hey,” Benton cut in. “You were not weak.”

 Sarah looked to him. “I should’ve been able to fight back better. I’ve been through similar things, I’ve fought back against others, so-“

 “You said this is something his people can do,” Mike pointed out. “I don’t think there’s shame in not being able to stop him from doing something that comes so naturally to him.”

 “Maybe not, but I still… I don’t know…” Sarah looked to Mike. “Maybe I’m angry, or upset, or ashamed, or hurt… I can’t figure it out what I’m feeling or how to get through what I’m feeling. I-I don’t… I don’t want to keep thinking about this, but I can’t stop. The feeling of him in me, using me however he wanted…”

 “It only happened yesterday.” Mike kneeled down on the floor beside Sarah and turned his body to face her fully. “May I touch you?”

 Sarah nodded, fighting the urge to wipe away the tears now trickling down her cheeks. She flinched as Mike’s hands came up to her face, but she nodded for him to keep going.

 Mike cupped Sarah’s face in his hands, his thumbs brushing aside some of the tears. One hand slid down to rest on the side of the woman’s neck. “You know it took quite some time for me to recover from my breakdown. And even now, all these years later, I’ll occasionally remember everything about it, and I’ll feel… well, I’ll feel a lot of things.” He cleared his throat. “Not that what you went through yesterday was like that, but what I’m trying to say is that these things… they can take time to work through. They can take a lot of time, and that’s okay, that’s normal. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

 Sarah responded with a tiny nod of acknowledgement.

 “There’s nothing wrong with you,” Mike repeated. “Just like how you and John assured me back then that there was nothing wrong with me for needing the time I did to work through it.”

 Sergeant wandered over to them, whining a little in concern, and Benton lightly held her back from Sarah and Mike, petting her head to comfort her that they were alright.

 “I know you can work through this,” Mike encouraged. “You’re strong, and-“

 “I didn’t feel strong. I don’t right now. I-“

 “That’s alright. You don’t have to be right now. That’s why you came to us, so we could help you.”

 “I can’t do this in front of Luke and the others.” Sarah heavily swallowed. “I can’t be… this. They need better.”

 “We’re here for you Sarah Jane, whatever you need,” Benton stated.

 “It’s okay to not feel strong right now. It’s okay to need time to recover,” Mike assured. He moved in close to say quietly, “And it’s okay to be vulnerable when you need to be, especially with people who care about and love you.”

 Sarah sniffled, then fully broke down crying. She slid off the sofa and melted against Mike’s sturdy form, grasping his shirt to keep herself upright. His arms wrapped around her, and he angled her head so that her face rested in the crook of his neck. “It’s okay…” he whispered into her hair.

 Benton tentatively touched Sarah’s shoulder. When she didn’t flinch away or otherwise discourage him, he scooted forward on the couch until he could place both hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

 They stayed like that for a while, letting Sarah take the comfort she needed as she cried. Eventually though, soon after Sarah’s sobs had ceased, Mike had to request they get back up on the sofa. “My knees aren’t as young as they used to be,” he joked.

 Sarah appreciated the light moment as Benton helped them back up onto the couch.

 Mike undid his long ponytail and shook his hair out as he settled back against the cushions. Sarah smiled lightly as she used her fingers to brush his hair out to frame his face better. Then she settled against him, her head to his collarbone and his arm around her. Benton laid his head on her shoulder and put his arm around her waist.

 “This good?” Benton asked.

 Sarah nodded and hummed.

 “Just let us know what you need, and we’ll do our best,” Mike assured.

 “This is good,” Sarah affirmed.

 After a moment, Benton inquired, “What was that about your kids needing better? From what I see, they already have the best.”

 Sarah closed her eyes. “You really think so?”

 “I know so. All any of us can do is our best, and your best reaches high standards.”

 Mike gave a light squeeze to Sarah’s upper arm. “He’s right, you know. You’re not failing them because of what happened yesterday has affected you so much. I think if you did decide to tell them, they’d understand.”

 “Maybe…” Sarah sighed. She wiped at the fresh tracks on her cheek. “Still, that’s something to consider later, after I’ve processed it.” After a moment, she recalled the Doctor having some moments of open vulnerability with her when they had been together, soon after they had stopped Sutekh in particular. He had held her tightly as soon as they had left the priory, not quite crying, but definitely hurt and somewhat lost. He had been quieter for the next few days. If someone as good as the Doctor needed time to recover from certain things…

 Eventually, the three of them slid down together into a new position. Mike was on his back with his head on the armrest. Sarah was lying mostly on top of him with her head tucked under his chin. Benton was half-lying on her, with his head on the middle of her back and his hand curled between Mike’s back and the couch cushion. Sarah’s arm draped limply over the side of the sofa and her hand rested in Sergeant’s fur.

 Sarah felt that her friends had dozed off. She couldn’t fall into sleep, not yet and not for a good while, but she certainly felt comfortable and secure. She would enjoy that while she could. And within this safety, she might be able to start working through everything.

 Sarah let go of that idea pretty quickly, deciding not to try to force anything. Instead, she focused on everything physically around her, and perhaps that could help the process as well as giving her something more pleasant to think about.

 Around an hour or so later, Mike woke up, and tapped Sarah and Benton to get them up, too. Benton groaned as he awakened and sat up. Sarah sat up and took a sip of her cocoa on the table, not caring that it was now cold.

 “I’m going to make lunch. Any requests, Sarah?” Mike said as he stood and stretched his arms.

 “I forced a bit of breakfast down this morning, but I don’t think I can stomach anything else right now,” Sarah answered honestly.

 “Fair enough,” Mike replied. “But don’t think we’ll let you out of here without eating something.”

 “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

 They chatted about other things while Mike and Benton ate lunch. Sarah petted Sergeant to keep her occupied and away from begging for food. She chuckled as Benton tossed her a slice of ham anyway.

 After lunch, they took Sergeant for a walk and play at the park, which also helped to improve Sarah’s mood. Then when they got back to the house, the three of them snuggled on the couch and watched a movie. Sarah didn’t really pay attention to it, mostly just glad for the company.

 After the movie ended, and they had a light dinner, which Sarah did manage to eat half of her share, Mike invited, “You could stay the night, if you wanted.”

 “You don’t have to go open and run the pub soon? Besides, I didn’t bring a change of clothes or anything.”

 “Monday and Tuesday is our weekend. And I’m sure we could find you something that’s too big but very comfortable to sleep in,” Benton said.

 If Sarah were to be honest with herself, she didn’t want to go back home yet. She didn’t want to face Luke and the rest of them yet. While her spirits were lifted, she wasn’t ready. So, with only a little hesitation, she agreed with a smile, “When you put it like that, alright. I’ll call Luke and let him know.”

 Luke sounded reasonably concerned when Sarah told him she would be visiting with friends overnight, but still supportive. They said I love yous and goodbyes, and Sarah let out a long breath when she hung up. “He’ll be fine,” she assured herself.

 “Worried about him getting himself into trouble?” Benton asked lightly.

 “Well, if he’s anything like his mother…” Mike teased.

 Sarah swatted Mike’s arm. “He’s got a good head on his shoulders, thank you.”

 A few hours later, they headed to bed. Sarah exited the bathroom wearing one of Benton’s tshirts and Mike’s robe.

 “Now that’s a sight we haven’t seen in a good while,” Mike remarked around the toothbrush in his mouth.

 Sarah self-consciously pulled down on the bottom hem of the shirt. “Yes, well… it has been a good while since we’ve been in bed together.”

 “You’re still a vision,” Benton complimented as he opened the bedroom door to let Sergeant come in and go to her giant pillow in the corner. “Mike and I, not so much.”

 Mike glared in mock-shock. “Speak for yourself.”

 “I meant to say you and Mike are still a vision,” Benton amended.

 “Better, but don’t sell yourself short,” Mike chuckled.

 “Boys,” Sarah laughed. Then she failed to stifle a yawn. “You don’t let Sergeant sleep in the bed?” she joked.

 “She’s as big as us. We’d have to get a bigger bed,” Mike responded, bending over to pet the dog.

 “That just makes me feel small…” Sarah sighed.

 “Sarah Jane…” Benton wrapped his arms around her from behind, and leaned over to say in her ear, “You are small, compared to us.”

 Sarah wiggled out of the man’s hold, with fake indignation on her face. “Right, that’s it. I’m going to sleep.” She climbed into bed, scooted to the middle, and pulled the blankets up to her chest. She folded her arms and glared at Benton.

 “Now that’s just being adorable,” Mike remarked. Sarah threw a pillow at him, and dodged it when he threw it back.

 Benton turned off the lights, and the men kissed each other goodnight. Then they got into bed on either side of Sarah. Sarah smiled at the kisses to her cheeks before all three settled together.

 Sarah turned on her side to face Mike, and she smiled at Benton moving closer to her behind and draping his arm over her waist. She nodded when he asked if that was fine. She affectionately tucked Mike’s loose long hair behind his ear and brushed her thumb over his cheek.

 “You know, Sarah… I’m glad you’ve left your ‘lone wolf’ phase,” Mike quietly said.

 Sarah let out a little snort. “So am I.” Benton briefly squeezed her a little tighter in response.

 Sarah lightly grabbed Mike’s shirt, and gently pulled. He took the cue to scoot in closer until his arm joined Benton’s over her.

 Even if she still didn’t fully feel right in the morning, Sarah understood that this might take time to process and recover from the violation that she had experienced. She wasn’t weak or a failure, and none of it was her fault. She had been as strong as she could have been, and in the end, that had been enough.

 Between her two sturdy, comforting, and loving friends, Sarah did fall into sleep more easily than she had the previous night.

 Given time, she would be okay.


End file.
